REAL WAVE
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0f3f9 |CD name = Duet Songs |previous = GO ALL OUT!! |next = Kitto Wasurenai |current track = REAL WAVE }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Haruka Nanase(CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki) Rin Matsuoka(CV: Mamoru Miyano) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Takashi Saeki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = March 19, 2014 |album = Character Song Duet Series 004 |tracks = |price = |length = 4:34 |episodes = }} REAL WAVE is the first track of Vol.4 Haruka Nanase & Rin Matsuoka character song duet CD of the Free! anime. It is performed by Haruka Nanase's and Rin Matsuoka's seiyū, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Mamoru Miyano. The song was released on March 19, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 明日への引力 手放してたつもりで　胸でずっとくすぶって ぶつかりあって初めて　気づけた本音 俺は俺の気持ちに　正直であるために 乗り越えるべきだったと　今ならわかる 水はまるであたり前のように　Ah, いつでも真実を映す It’s my wave ここだから　おまえだから　そのオモイは本物なんだ 未来で笑って示してくれる　I feel so 今同じ　水のなかで　伝わるのは夢よりもっと 力強い確信に似た　希望の引力 お互いがお互いの　最高のライバルで 負けるつもりはないさ　これからだって 辿り着いたコタエは　アタマで思ってたより いろんなものをくれた　今も昔も 前を向いて追いかけていけるさ　Ah, 飛び込む自分で触れよう It’s my wave 焦るたび　抗うたび　水はいつも拒むように 迷う心教えてくれた　I will go どこまでも　続いていく　この流れの行方できっと 目指す明日を見つけられると　信じる力で 【遙】 Take your mark… 【凛】 Ready… 【2人】 GO! It’s my wave ここだから　おまえだから　そのオモイは本物なんだ 未来で笑って示してくれる　I feel so 今同じ　水のなかで　伝わるのは夢よりもっと 力強い確信に似た　希望の引力 |-| Rōmaji = asu e no in’ryoku tebanashiteta tsumori de mune de zutto kusubutte butsukari atte hajimete kizuketa hon’ne ore wa ore no kimochi ni shoujiki de aru tame ni norikoeru beki datta to ima nara wakaru mizu wa marude atari mae no you ni　Ah, itsudemo shinjitsu wo utsusu It’s my wave koko dakara omae dakara sono OMOI wa honmono nanda mirai de waratte shimeshite kureru　I feel so ima onaji mizu no naka de tsutawaru no wa yume yori motto chikara zuyoi kakushin ni nita kibou no in’ryoku otagai ga otagai no saikou no RAIBARU de makeru tsumori wa nai sa korekara datte tadori tsuita KOTAE wa ATAMA de omotteta yori iron na mono wo kureta ima mo mukashi mo mae wo muite oikakete ikeru sa　Ah, tobi komu jibun de fureyou It’s my wave aseru tabi aragau tabi mizu wa itsumo kobamu you ni mayou kokoro oshiete kureta　I will go dokomademo tsuzuiteiku kono nagare no yukue de kitto mezasu asu wo mitsukerareru to shinjiru chikara de 【Haruka】 Take your mark… 【Rin】 Ready… 【Both】 GO! It’s my wave koko dakara omae dakara sono OMOI wa honmono nanda mirai de waratte shimeshite kureru I feel so ima onaji mizu no naka de tsutawaru no wa yume yori motto chikara zuyoi kakushin ni nita kibou no in’ryokuRomaji & Translation by onkeikun |-| English = The pull of tomorrow I thought that I’d let go of it, but it had always lurked smoldering in my heart It was when we fought that I realized for the first time what I really felt For me to remain honest to my feelings I understand now that I should have risen above it The water, as if without question,　Ah, Always reflects back the truth It’s my wave Because it’s this place, because it’s you, these feelings are sincere In the future, we will show that with our smiles　I feel so In the same water that we swim through now, something strong like absolute conviction Conveys, more than dreams ever will, the pull of hope We’re both the best rivals for each other And I have no intention of losing, not even from here on The answer that I’d come upon gave me, more than I had ever speculated, So many things, both now and in the past I can chase after it while facing straight forward,　Ah, Let’s jump in the water and feel it for ourselves It’s my wave Every time we panicked, every time we resisted, the water always grabbed a tight hold of us as if in refusal And taught our aimless hearts　I will go Telling me that the direction of this stream that continues onward endlessly Will surely lead me to the future I am aiming for, with the power to believe 【Haruka】 Take your mark… 【Rin】 Ready… 【Both】 GO! It’s my wave Because it’s this place, because it’s you, these feelings are sincere In the future, we will show that with our smiles　I feel so In the same water that we swim through now, something strong like absolute conviction Conveys, more than dreams ever will, the pull of hope Videos Reference Navigation |color2 = #e0f3f9 |font color = #000000}} fr:REAL WAVE Category:Music Category:Duet Songs Category:Free! Duet Songs